


vaster than the sea

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comeplay, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Rimming, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Mmf - yeah, please? Keep going? I'm gonna-""So greedy." Auston chides, and pinches hard at a nipple.Mitch shouts and pushes back further on his dick without meaning to, sinking halfway down where Auston's knot is going to swell soon, stuck between two points of sensation. If he falls forward he won't feel as full, if he falls back he'll not get his chest pet and pinched."Not greedy, m'not-" He protests, and Auston snorts, fucking into him deep as he can, pushing between his shoulder blades so he arches his back even more and goes tighter. He reaches down and grasps Mitch's dick. It's wet just like inside him, dripping and pressed against his belly. He's a fucking liar.





	vaster than the sea

For Mitch's scheduled heat in November, Auston decides to make a _thing_ of it. He books a place on the atlantic coast, a weathered cottage built against the rock where the beach is rugged and beautiful. Mitch likes the sea, and giving him somewhere cosy and safe with a terrific view to get fucked six ways from Sunday...it's a power move.

Mitch is _thrilled_, to say the least. He threatens to out Auston as a hopeless romantic, and chirps him for all the planning, but Auston can smell the satisfaction on him. The woody-warm amber scent of him getting stronger. His fucking _cosseted_ omega, he says with a snort, and Auston doesn't dodge the punch in the arm he gets in time.

The reality is, Mitch isn't _spoilt_ so much as Auston would do _anything_ to keep him like this, happy smelling and giddy.

-

When it hits, it hits _bad_. He'd skipped a couple of heats over the year due to injury, which is fine, as long as you don't mind being overwhelmed by the severity of this one the second you wake up.

Luckily for Mitch, Auston doesn't.

Auston wakes up before Mitch and finds him whimpering in his sleep, hands fisted in the bedding. He looks so gorgeous that he can't help being a bad alpha and just staring.

The sheets are pooled around his waist, so he can't see for sure, but he knows he's soaked. He smells ready and Auston wants to kiss him awake to check in with him, manhandle him until he's knelt up, and thrust into him. No messing around. Mitch wouldn't even have to do anything but _take it,_ wouldn't even need working open.

But on the other hand, he wants to treat him like the precious thing he is. He's already changed the bedclothes to super soft ones he from home, stockpiled Mitch's favourite snacks, and whisked him away somewhere private, but that doesn't stop the nagging feeling   
He strokes his hand down Mitch's spine,   
and he stills, breathing evening out. Auston curls closer, arms wrapped around him, between his, protective. He smells so fucking good that all Auston wants to do is scent him, bite at his claim mark, and rub his cheek between his shoulder blades. His beautiful boy.

-

He dozes without realising and wakes up to Mitch shaking his arm, fingers digging in, and he burrows closer without opening his eyes. Mitch whines urgently, and it's only then that Auston blinks awake properly. Were it up to him he'd have roused slowly, but alas.

It's not like he cares though, because Mitch smells so fucking good that all sense flies out of his head. He wants on an instinctive level, burning low in his stomach. He's found somewhere where he can keep Mitch safe and comfortable, now comes the fun part.

He strokes down Mitch's back, making soothing noises, and kisses his forehead. Mitch straddles one of Auston's thighs, fidgeting, then spreading his legs, torn between grinding against his thigh and flopping against Auston's chest soaking up the skin contact. If he smelled good earlier, now he's out of this world. He skims a hand down his spine until he can grab his ass, and Mitch chokes and falls forward against him.

Auston's mind genuinely blanks for a second. He's soaked to the extant his boxers are damp, plastered to every curve of him. He wonders how he _tastes_, how he'd react to being tongue-fucked. It's supposed to increase the chance of getting him knocked up, anyway. Getting him right on edge that way a bunch of times before sinking into him completely bare, fucking him however he likes.

Sometimes it's getting railed with pretty panties tangled around his thighs. Other times it's a quickie to scratch an itch, Mitch bent at the waist over the bed. His heats in the past have been mild enough, about the same level of desperation as drunk Mitch is, but this? It's a different beast entirely, pushed to be three months later than it should have been. If they were actually planning to try for kids right now, it'd be an advantage, Mitch wanting nothing more than to be fucked stupid. No condoms, just knotting him bare. One time when he'd done this before and was on his own, he was so desperate that he ran his fingers through the pool of come on his belly and tried to push it inside himself, and Auston had watched via Skype both jealous - _somehow_ \- and insanely turned on.

Auston pushes two fingers in him, gentle. Mitch makes a happy sound, kissing his throat, trying to get impossibly closer. It feels so good to go as slow as they want, to luxuriate and not fear being overheard by apartment neighbours or teammates.

Auston kisses him properly, Mitch flush against him. It nearly makes him _preen_, to be like this. His omega pressed close to him, smelling incredible, able to take their time, treat him like he deserves.

"Hey, let me up, keep laid on your front, okay?" He says, and Mitch grumbles and nips his shoulder, but lets him all the same. It makes Auston duck his head and smile. He wouldn't be the same if he was completely compliant. Call him whipped, but he kinda maybe likes how Mitch is a touch demanding and recalcitrant at times. It makes it all the sweeter a victory when he fucks him so good he's dazed and giggly and boneless.

Auston takes a hot minute to just look at how Mitch is spread out beneath him, the muscles of his shoulders relaxed, hair beginning to curl at the nape of his neck, too long. He wants to kiss from freckle to freckle like he's joining the dots, so he does.

Mitch whines at him some more until he twigs that Auston is slowly making his way downwards. He hears the stuttering intake of breath when he realises, sees the clench of his hand in the bedding out the corner of his eye. When he gets to the dimples at the base of his spine, he bites.

"Fuck-" Mitch gasps, reflexively fumbling behind him, landing on Auston's shoulder. "_Fuck_, come on -"

Auston grabs his ass, spreading him until he can see just how wet he really is, hole shiny with it. He strokes his thumb down the base of his spine and over it. Mitch whines when his keeps going all the way down until he presses at his taint and makes him yelp. Auston laughs, a tad meanly. It feels good for him, but not enough, an echo of something that he'd feel properly if he was getting fingered.

Auston leans in and licks without further ceremony, and Mitch's fingers grab, digging painfully into his shoulder. He can feel the gooseflesh rise on the hand wrapped around his thigh, and points his tongue, pushing in. He tastes so fucking good. Auston grinds his hips into to mattress. Mitch could probably take it without further prep, heat making allowances his body wouldn't otherwise. He likes it that way sometimes, clothes pulled aside in their desperation to get at each other, Auston painting bruises on his hipbones from how hard he's pulling him back onto his dick. Come dripping down his thigh, a waste.

It won't be like that this time. This time he's gonna be kept just like this, lovely and taken care of. Just because he's not knocking him up yet, doesn't mean he can't indulge that alpha part of him that wants to. Hell, the part of Mitch that longs for it when a heat hits him real hard. Auston had wanted to come over his ass and small of his back once, only for Mitch to say _no, no please, in me, please -_ and nearly kill him.

It makes him slightly _mean_, the fact he's wasted so many loads like that in the past. They belong finger fucked deeper in him as he's being made to come again and draw it further inside him, increase the chances of it sticking.

"Auston! Snap out of it and fuck me, jesus christ -"

He pushes his fingers back into Mitch, hard.

"Oh. _Oh, fuck_ -" Mitch says, spreading his legs wider as Auston fucks them deeper, purposefully not curling them. Giving him 3 and licking around where he's stretched.

Auston loves getting him like this. He's not as loud as people would think during sex, mostly breathy, almost _pained_ sounding noises, but when Auston gets him especially good, he'll talk. Soft, under his breath words that Auston has to lean in to hear like it's a secret just for him.

He spreads his fingers apart and Mitch chokes, clenching up tight. His boy is so sweet, so responsive. Auston wants to fuck him until he's strung out and drunk from it. Until he's come inside him so many times that he's full, pushing a pillow under his own hips instinctively or asking Auston to push his fingers back inside him and keep them there, _just for a little while, please Auston, please, want you to make me -_

Auston snaps out of it, shoving his underwear down around his thighs, too harried to even take it all the way off. He yanks Mitch up by the waist just enough that his back is arched, and sinks home, dropping down to cover Mitch and mouth at his neck.

"God -" He chokes. Mitch is so slick and tight around him, taking shuddering, deep breaths that peter out into whimpers. "Fuck, you feel good, perfect, you're so good -"

He knows he's rambling, not even realising he's playing into the thing Mitch has for being told how great he is, not even in an egotistical way. It makes him fluster and feel good and - in this context - go all come dumb before he's even gotten off.

Gathering himself after Mitch taps his shoulder to let him know he's good to go is harder than it looks, but he manages. He lifts himself up and pulls out barely a couple of inches, knowing that when he's like this, Mitch prefers deep, grinding thrusts to getting fucked proper. It's fine by Auston. This way the alpha bit of him that wants to protect at all costs feels soothed.

He pushes back in until his hips are flush with Mitch's ass, holding himself up on one arm so he can tilt Mitch's jaw to kiss him, tongue brushing against his softly. He's so receptive and pretty, _christ_.

Mitch bares his throat, and Auston can take a hint as he starts fucking him for real, mouthing at the claim mark there, feeling how it makes Mitch go tight around him. Auston throbs, and wonders abstractly how much of the slick easing the way is from Mitch and how much is from him, because it feels like he's leaking precome constantly, aching. If they were face to face, Mitch could lick at Auston's own claim mark, a neat set of teeth marks decorating his left shoulder. Mind you, it'd probably make him come the second he did. He fucks into Mitch harder and reaches a hand under him to rub at his nipples.

The effect is instantaneous. Mitch yelps, squirming back on Auston's cock, inhaling sharply when he feels how his knot is starting to swell.

"That good for you, baby?" He asks.

He knows it is. Every brush of his fingers over his pretty, dusky pink nipples makes him clench like he's trying to work the come out of him already.

"Mmf - yeah, please? Keep going? I'm gonna-"

"So _greedy_." Auston chides, and pinches hard.

Mitch shouts and pushes back further without meaning to, sinking halfway down where Auston is going to swell soon, stuck between two points of sensation. If he falls forward he won't feel as full, if he falls back he'll not get his chest pet and pinched.

"Not greedy, m'not-" He protests, and Auston snorts, fucking into him deep as he can, pushing between his shoulder blades so he arches his back even more and goes tighter. He reaches down and grasps Mitch's dick. It's wet just like inside him, dripping and pressed against his belly.

Mitch immediately proves himself a liar when the touch makes him jerk away with a whine.

"Don't - _please_ baby, just -"

"Just? _Fuck_ you? Keep playing with your _tits_? Come inside you and pretend this is when I get you _pregnant_, what?" He kisses his cheek, then his temple. "Anything you want, sweetheart, anything."

"Stop talking like that, please just fuck me more. Go as hard as you want, anything, I just - wanna feel it before you get me off, if you get me off, I don't care, please -"

If.

If he gets him off, like he'll leave his boy desperate and nearly tearful, because he can feel Auston marking him up from the inside and has to force himself not to come from it.

In a fucked up way, it's appealing. Having that control.

Bit tonight, though. Not here, where the rain lashes against the window, but in here the fire crackles and casts shifting shadows over the pained/pleasure expressions in Mitch's face. Not here, where they've made a nest together. Not here, where he loves Mitch so fiercely that he'd do anything in the world to look after him.

He does as he's told, suddenly feeling on edge and prickly skinned. He grasps Mitch's hips, snaking his other hand to stroke over the flat plane of his belly, protective even though nothing will grow there just yet. He fucks him just this side of rough, and Mitch is making bitten off little hurt noises. Auston feels like he's hanging on by a thread, pressure building in his knot more than he can ever recall it doing before.

Then Mitch gets his hand from under him, tangles their fingers together on his abs, and that's it. Auston feels like he blacks out for a second as his knot pops in, and Mitch squirms, yelping as he himself comes untouched. His come catches the backs of their hands where they cover his stomach protectively, seeping in between their fingers.

"More, more, _more_, need it deeper, _please_ -" Mitch sobs, clenching so tight Auston can't think beyond wanting to knock him up for real, wanting to keep him in bed until the test comes back positive, no chance at all that Mitch isn't carrying his kid. Indelible proof as to whom he belongs. "Aus, _please_, I can feel it, god -"

Auston mouths blindly up his neck, sinks his teeth into Mitch's claiming bite, and everything goes pleasantly quiet.

-

They stay like that for a while, resurfacing as Auston's knot goes down and Mitch calms. Their sticky fingers entwined should be gross, but somehow it's not, and they trade drugged, lazy kisses until Auston's able to pull out.

Mitch makes an upset, confused sound.

"Shh, sh, just roll onto your back baby, I'll get you something."

Mitch shudders, but obeys, and Auston pushes a pillow under his hips. His good boy. He pulls open the bedside drawer and grabs the plug they bought just for this.

"Hold yourself open a sec, sweetheart."

He does, and Auston feels his dick make a valiant attempt at getting hard again, because he's a mess of his own slick, all the way down his thighs, and Auston's own come leaking from him. He knows from feeling that there was a lot this time, and he smears his fingers through it.

This time, instead of pushing it back into him, he uses it to slick the plug. There's plenty enough of it. Mitch whines impatiently, he he maybe pushes it in a bit rougher than needed.

Mitch, uncaring, groans and arches his back. It's curved in such and way that it can reach that sweet spot inside him, but not without working for it.

Auston watches the way his puffy hole squeezes around it a few more seconds, then scrambles up Mitch's chest to kiss him deeply, Mitch still come dumb and letting Auston fuck his tongue into his mouth.

"Fuck, I love you so much. " He breathes, suddenly nearly emotional about it. His boy is so good and tender and lovely. What did he even do to deserve him? How did every star line up so that he got him in the first place?

"Love you." Mitch whispers back. "Can't wait for this for real. Me and you and nd our kids. Our family."

He finally blinks his eyes open, and they're clear and so blue and shining like he'll cry from the ferocity of it all.

"Yeah," Auston says roughly. "Our family."

They fall asleep that way, storm still raging, safe in their bubble, finding home in each other.


End file.
